Confused, Surprised, and Attracted
by Abagail Snow
Summary: Dawson wants Jen, Joey wants Dawson, Pacey wants Joey, and now Pacey ain't looking so bad to Joey either. Season 1 PJ Double Date
1. Default Chapter

Summary: alright I'm sort of stuck in this Season One thing right now so here is another P/J hook up story that takes place after Double Date: Modern Romance it starts at the end of the episode and then goes off after that, I think it's going to be a two parter so stay tuned.  
  
Pacey smiled inwardly to himself, he had the green light. The only hurdle left to jump was Joey. Asking Dawson was hard enough and now he had to deal with the possibility of rejection. Joey had given him so many signs though; she hadn't insulted him for at least two hours and had in fact complimented him in her kitchen earlier. Then she gave him this look when they were talking about their futures; this look that said 'I don't hate you as much as you think' with a dash of 'maybe I even like you.'  
  
The day that he had dreaded, the day from hell involving sludging through murky waters and searching for horny snails had become one of the best days he had had all year. And these feelings he suddenly had towards Joey didn't surprise him as much as he thought they would. They were alike in so many ways, they were witty, stubborn, and outcasts from the wrong side of the creek. What's the worst thing that can happen? he asked himself as he pulled into her driveway. Rejection, there was a hugely large chance that she would reject him and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.  
  
"Well am I going to have to fail another midterm or can we do this again sometime?" Pacey asked swinging his arms nervously as he followed Joey to her porch.  
  
"Well we still have a report to write and I'm pretty sure we're going to be spending a lot of time together."  
  
"Actually that's not what I was talking about, Joey." He slowed to a stop as she turned to look at him confused.  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"Well," he paused putting his hand to her hip. With much success he continued, "let me put it to you this way." He leaned in brushing his lips over hers kissing her softly.  
  
"Pacey!" Joey exclaimed laughing it off nervously. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Pacey joined in on the awkward snicker. "Well if I have to explain myself it obviously didn't have the desired affect."  
  
"Why in the world would you.well I guess I know why you would.why would you?" Joey stuttered still piecing together the past minute.  
  
"I had a nice time today. A nice time that exceeded my wildest expectations. I was, I was confused, and surprised" his voice squeaked slightly, ".and attracted. You?"  
  
Joey stared off by her feet; she had spent all of her time sorting through her emotions for Dawson over the past few years of her life and rarely ever considered Pacey a contender in her relationship contemplation folder. "Well. confused and surprised." She offered trying not to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Not," he trailed off his eyes downcast as he realized how stupid he was to think he had a chance.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He let out a sigh shaking his head. "That's okay; I can deal with rejection pretty effortlessly." They stood in silence looking at anything but each other. "So long as we don't extend this really awkward moment any longer then we have to."  
  
Suddenly she found herself stepping back towards him, this sudden magnetic field drawing her towards him after feeling him so close before. "Goodnight Pacey," she said shaking off the feeling. "I had a nice time too today." She offered him a smile drawn back into his gaze as she turned to walk away, Damn his eyes are blue she thought to herself as she started up the stairs.  
  
"Jo," she swung around nervously looking back at him still standing where she left him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"By some slim chance if you would have kissed me back, you would have probably been thinking of someone else, right?" She pursed her lips almost laughing bitterly as she looked back down at his wondering eyes. Of course he would bring up Dawson. She didn't answer him turning back to her door and walking inside.  
  
Looking through the kitchen she stopped at the sight of the clothing they had left hanging off the chairs to dry. She laughed to herself imagining Bessie's surprise if she had come home to find not only Joey's outfit but the sweater, jeans, and boxers of an adolescent teenage boys spread sporadically through out her kitchen. She probably would have raced to her bedroom brainstorming up a holy hell only to be pleasantly surprised.  
  
She picked up Pacey's cream and burgundy sweater, the material still slightly damp from the afternoon. She brought the article to her nose smelling the salt of the water, the cologne he had applied probably in hopes of picking up a girl after their wild snail chase, and the faint yet distinct smell of Pacey. Joey smiled folding the sweater and setting it on the table. She then picked up his denim jeans folding them as well and placing them over the sweater. Lastly her fingers trailed over his blue plaid cotton boxers lingering for a moment.  
  
She shook her head pulling her hand away. This is Pacey! she told herself shaking her head. Her feelings for Dawson hadn't fluctuated, how could they, she had spent most of her teenaged years trying to understand how he couldn't notice her and the chase only made her want him more. But suddenly she had Pacey offering himself to her, kissing her and telling her he was attracted to her. The look he had given her after she told him she was only confused and surprised made her flinch, all hope that he had in his eyes draining in mere seconds. But she told him the truth; after he had kissed her she was, well, confused and surprised.  
  
She was surprised for obvious reasons. Her sworn and mortal enemy had kissed her which was plenty of fuel for a surprised reaction. But the confusion was a more cloudy response. When he kissed her it brought a new feeling, and she was confused by that. Butterflies, his kiss had given her butterflies and that confused her.  
  
Joey picked up the pile of Pacey's clothes as she thought for a minute before heading out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pacey!" Dawson began walking into the video store. "I figured you'd be here. Listen, what we talked about before, what you asked me, I changed my mind, I don't want you to do it."  
  
Pacey sat reclined in his seat, his feat propped onto the counter. "First off, you're going to have to refresh my memory so we're on the same page here." He teased.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Joey? You don't want me to kiss Joey? Whoa, Dawson you seem a little worked up. I don't know how to break this to you."  
  
"Break what to me?" Dawson asked his expression falling.  
  
"You're a little late."  
  
"You kissed her?" He said almost to himself.  
  
"Oh yeah," Pacey began getting out of his seat. "Not only that, she kissed me back. Right there in the back of the Witter family truck." He turned away beginning to organize the videos. "We played tonsil hockey for about an hour. She invites me in but it was a little late, so I didn't. She's cooking for me tomorrow night." Pacey stepped into the back room still rambling behind the door. "She said she's always wanted to cook for the right man." He peeked his head through the door shrugging, "I guess she's found him. We're thinking about heading to this cozy B&B up the coast." He said approaching the counter again reclining back into his seat as he folded his arms across his chest smugly. "Spend a little quality time this weekend."  
  
Dawson stared at him blankly for a moment. "You're so full of it."  
  
Just then Joey walked through the door of the store a surprised expression hitting her face as she noticed Dawson. "Oh yeah? Hey sweetheart I was telling Dawson about our little rendezvous from earlier."  
  
Joey smiled nervously her eyes shifting between Dawson and Pacey, "Really?"  
  
"Uh huh, when you jumped me on the stairs of you house."  
  
Joey shook her head a smile escaping the corners of her mouth, "Oh yes I saw fireworks it was amazing. In fact I was just coming here to pick you up because Bessie's not home and I need you." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought we were waiting till this weekend," he said lifting his feet from the counter and leaning over it with a flirtatious smile. "But you've twisted my leg, give me five minutes," he finished with a wink.  
  
Joey blushed her heart fluttering by the wink he gave her. "Actually, you left these at my house," she said holding up his boxers.  
  
This time Pacey turned a shade of crimson as he looked over at Dawson whose eyes widened staring at the flimsy piece of cotton that dangled from her hand. Pacey pursed his lips together fighting off the escaping smile as he took them from her, "I did didn't I?" He asked his suddenly shy gaze burning through her.  
  
"Yeah," Joey said absently lifting up the folded pile in her hands, "and these too." She placed it on the counter ripping her eyes from his. In all her fifteen years she had never got caught in his gaze, but suddenly she was drawn to it.  
  
"Miss Potter," he said in a husky drawl, "do you believe in love at 8 millionth site?" He joked offering her a sheepish grin.  
  
Joey leaned over the counter a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Not until I met you."  
  
Pacey reclined back into his seat looking back up at Dawson, "See, I told you she wants me."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes absently pushing at Pacey's feet as she directed her attention back to Dawson, "So how was Operation Dilapidation of Jen's Chances for Future Endearments?"  
  
"Not so good," Dawson replied shaking his head in defeat. "After our argument on the Ferris wheel I'm not sure if Jen will ever speak to me again."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well I called her on her need of space from men, you know her date with Cliff and all and she basically said she dumped me because she didn't like me." Dawson shrugged. "Now we're back in the awkward post breakup bitterness. Only bright side is that I may have sort of got her to say that she still wanted me."  
  
"Did she say that?" Joey asked raising a brow.  
  
"Not exactly, but she didn't replace it with a statement to the contrary."  
  
Joey let out a sigh, "Well the fact that she didn't throw you out of the wagon of the Ferris Wheel after realizing that you had been stalking her and using other peoples emotions at your disposal surprises me greatly." She huffed bitterly.  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly using Mary Beth."  
  
"Crush on Cliff?" Pacey chirped in.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"She's a smart one that Mary Beth," Pacey said shaking a finger in Dawson's direction.  
  
"That's pathetic," Joey said rolling her eyes. "Can two people have a general amicability towards one another and go out on a genuine outing with positive circumstances? Or is this just one of the down sides to living in a small town?"  
  
"But Josephine, then high school melodrama would be so unentertaining and we'd be subject towards schmoopy attitudes and way too much hand holding." Pacey replied shifting in his rolling chair and leaning against the counter on his elbows. "Unless you're insinuating that you want a relationship?" He asked crooking his brow.  
  
Joey reached over pinching his cheek, "Aw, you hide the hurt so well."  
  
"You provided me with nothing but pleasure," he replied, his eyes turned dark as his lips curved into a devilish grin, his cheek still between her forefingers.  
  
She blushed slightly quickly regaining her composure. "Bite me." Pacey curved out of her grasp nipping at her wrist. "Ow, Pacey!" She said shaking out her hand.  
  
Pacey turned to Dawson; "I can never win with this woman."  
  
"Um," Dawson said uncomfortably, "am I intruding at all here?"  
  
Pacey and Joey snapped up straight turning to Dawson confused, "No what are you talking about?" They said in almost unison.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Dawson said chuckling nervously, "it's just suddenly I felt extremely out of place."  
  
Joey stepped back, "Well don't worry I was just leaving anyway."  
  
"Are you coming over for a movie?" Dawson asked shifting slightly.  
  
"Um, can I take a rain check? It's been a long day and I'm still all salty smelly and stuff, I just wanna take a bath, get through any Alexander duty, curl up and go to sleep." She battered out walking towards the door.  
  
"All right, night Jo," he said after her.  
  
"I'll call ya, Jo," Pacey called out.  
  
"Why would you do that?" She asked with a confused look.  
  
"To finish the project," he replied delighted that he was having an affect on her.  
  
"Oh yeah, right, right."  
  
He watched her open the door fumbling with it slightly, smiling to himself. "And Joey," he called after her as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Sweet dreams," Pacey winked as she shook her head walking out the door. He reclined back into his chair crossing his feat resting his hands behind his head and whistling a tune. Dawson starred at him in disbelief, "What?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Dawson," Joey said climbing through his window.  
  
Dawson lay on the foot of his bed watching his televisions closely. "Oh hey," he said shifting slightly, "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Yeah well I figured you were having a bad day and could use a little pick- me-up." She replied perkily as she bounced onto his bed.  
  
"You're in a surprisingly good mood," Dawson commented through furrowed brows. "Why would that be?"  
  
Joey shrugged still contemplating it in her head, she couldn't quite tell if it was the fact that Dawson and Jen had inserted another nail into their coffin or because Pacey had kissed her. She shook it off chuckling nervously, "Just my usual weekend glow I guess. So, uh, what's on for tonight?"  
  
"His Girl Friday," he let out with a sigh.  
  
"Well I guess you can't stop fighting for the person of your dreams," Joey said falling against the headboard.  
  
"No," he trailed off staring off at the floor, "especially when they mean so much to you."  
  
"She doesn't want to be with you right now Dawson, you know that right?"  
  
"It's so complicated between her and I. She told me she needed space from men only to run into the arms of some.foot ball player."  
  
"I think you need to reassess your options here Dawson. She's not the only female in Capeside, and I'm sure with your charm you'll be able to find someone new. Why is it so important for you to get her back? Does she really mean as much to you as you say she does?"  
  
Dawson thought for a long moment sitting up to look over at Joey. "Like I said, everything between Jen and I is so complicating. I wish it was easy," he paused meeting Joey's gaze, "like with you. I wish Jen and I could talk like you and I can."  
  
"Why would you want that with someone else when you already have it?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dawson replied shaking his head redirecting his attention to the screen as Joey let out an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Dawson?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is what you and Jen have real? Or is it just something you're blowing out of proportion for your imagination file?"  
  
He glanced back over his shoulder at her. "What Jen and I have is completely different from what we have. I'm not sure if she and I were meant to be platonic or if she's supposed to be the love of my life."  
  
"Well what do we have?" Joey asked rubbing her shoulders suddenly terrified to be sitting here with her best friend.  
  
A grin tugged at Dawson's mouth as he let out a breath, "Something amazingly special."  
  
Joey could tell that she was grinning like an idiot and wiped her hand over her mouth to try and hide it. Was that his declaration of attraction? Or his declaration of undying friendship? Whatever it was Joey was content. She nodded at him, "Let's just watch the movie."  
  
~*~  
  
"Potter you truly are a basket case," Pacey said resting his feet atop the parallel bench in front of him.  
  
"And why would you say that?" Joey asked sitting across from him her feet resting beside him.  
  
"Is all this work really worth the two lousy points?"  
  
She shrugged, "Well I was ready to surrender the other day but after analyzing this I decided that I wasn't doing it for myself anymore."  
  
"Who were you doing it for then? The snails? Because trust me I'm pretty sure they won't become extinct because we couldn't get two of their comrades to do it."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the snails, Pacey, I was talking about you."  
  
"Me?" He asked looking up from the doodles that were decorated around the data Joey demanded him to record.  
  
"Yes you, I know you Pace and I know that you can do much better then a 38."  
  
"I'm honored you care about my scholastic achievements."  
  
"Well I was thinking of the term 'Leave no man behind' and I figured when we all graduate, it would really suck to leave you here working as the local gas station attendant."  
  
"And here I thought you were being selfish by keeping me all to yourself this weekend."  
  
Joey smiled at him nodding her head slightly. "Well there is that too." Joey let out a deep breath looking back down at her notes. "I'm glad that I can talk to you," she said suddenly.  
  
"I am a wonderful source of entertainment," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"No, the fact that we can go from mortal enemies to good friends seamlessly back and forth with out all those awkward moments."  
  
"Yeah," he said looking down at his feet letting the soft sound of the waves rocking against the boats in the harbor fill the air around them. After a moment he looked back up his eyes meeting hers a conspiratorial grin crossing his face.  
  
"Pacey," she said rolling her eyes pushing at his feet propped next to her.  
  
"Oh it's on now," Pacey began grabbing her feet and placing them in his lap pulling off her shoes. He then proceeded to tickle the souls of her feet occasionally working up her ankles.  
  
"Stop, Pacey, stop," Joey squeaked squirming out of his grip.  
  
"What you don't like my foot massages? Jesus Potter, you're so needy," he joked playfully.  
  
"We're crossing Swedish Spa Employee off the list of possible occupations," she said through giggles.  
  
"But I play great in the mud," he said with a wink as he slowed his fingers movement.  
  
"Keep daydreaming Witter." She responded as his fingers hit a rhythm gently circling on the bottoms of her feet. Joey watched him thoughtfully as he stared intently at her feet his tongue peeking out from between the corner of his lips as he concentrated on his movement avoiding the pressure points that made her flinch. She marveled at the softness of his touch, the way his hands felt against her skin. The warm contact of his fingers sent chills throughout her body, this feeling of vibrant life. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she stared at the contours of his face, the baby fat that once lined his complexion had chiseled down to a much broader jaw line, the faint roughness of where he had shaved that morning glistened in the light. She suddenly fought off the urge to lean forward and run her hand down his cheek. Shaking her head she folded her arms over her chest, "Pacey quit stalling."  
  
Pacey glanced up, his deep blue pools dark and mysterious, "Not until you admit that my hands are a gift from the cosmos."  
  
"It feels wrong to lie to you that way," she answered playfully. "Now time to get back to work."  
  
He shook his head dropping his feet from the bench in front of him, "I suggest we try a new experiment, just for a change of pace."  
  
"What is this desired plan?" She asked raising a suspicious brow.  
  
"Well," Pacey began running his hands along her ankles his voice husky as he moved them over her jeans. He had hoped this attraction he had towards her was a brief momentary lapse of judgment some spark the night before that was only fueled by seeing her bare back. But then after he had kissed her the rejection really hurt a nerve, he was genuinely upset. His hope sparked when she came over to the video store that same night and paid more attention to him then to Dawson. If she wanted to see Dawson she would have gone to his house, but she went to his place of employment during his shift, with his clothes. Then suddenly their banter turned into flirtation, evil glares turned into something of desire, and Pacey could runs his hands up her legs and still have a head on his shoulders. She definitely was wrecking his head.  
  
Licking his lips he continued kneeling onto the ground and working his way between her legs his hands resting on her thighs. Their eyes didn't break from each other's as he leaned towards her. "I think the romancing of snails is getting a little boring," he whispered, his breath hot against her lips.  
  
Joey froze, tensing under his touch. She stared at him confused as she brought a hand up smoothing it over his cheek. He smiled tilting his head up to kiss her as she stopped him holding his head still. "I talked to Dawson," she blurted out, the first thing she could think of to change the mood.  
  
"Really," Pacey said biting back his lip in a perturbed fashion as he sat back on his heels. "Sounds interesting."  
  
Joey looked down at her hands, Wrong thing to say she thought. "Yeah he was babbling about Jen, but that's not important."  
  
"I know how you feel," he replied bitterly releasing a sigh.  
  
"Um, Pace?" She asked looking back up at him. "Why did you kiss me last night?"  
  
He patted her knees a few times as he sat back on his bench across from her. "Testosterone induced glitch, I guess," he shrugged trying not to look hurt.  
  
Joey nodded, "Well I thank your raging hormones."  
  
Pacey's brows knitted together, "What? Why?"  
  
She offered him a shy smile swaying back and forth a bit, "Because I like this, you being my friend rather then my mortal enemy."  
  
Letting out a small chuckle he nodded, "Friends are good."  
  
~*~  
  
Jen walked down her lawn, the cool fall breeze gliding through her hair as her eyes fell upon Dawson, head bowed on the pier. She couldn't explain her attraction to the boy next door, but he intrigued her in a way that no one else in this town could. She had mainly dumped him because of his obvious feelings for Joey and hers in return and his obsession with her past. But the fact that he had come to the carnival and told her that he needed her made the decision less valid.  
  
"Hey you," she said nudging him slightly with her foot. "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Jen, hey," Dawson said surprised as he shifted allowing room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pacey I need your help," Dawson began sliding in the booth at the Ice House.  
  
"What is it D?"  
  
"Jen wants to get back together!" Dawson said excitedly.  
  
"So what's the problem then?"  
  
"Joey," Dawson sighed, "Joey's the problem."  
  
Pacey looked up from the food he had been eating as he cautiously asked, "And why would Joey be the problem?"  
  
Dawson ran his hands through his hair as he slumped further into his seat. "Because I think she thinks there's something more going on in our relationship right now."  
  
Pacey sighed staring back down at the table. "And who exactly gave her that impression?"  
  
"I may have said some things."  
  
"Dawson you can't keep doing this to her," Pacey suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Messing with her head. She's never going to be able to go on with her life if you keep on giving her these reasons not to."  
  
"Since when did you care, Pace?" Dawson answered with a tone of disgust. "It's not like you've ever treated Joey with an ounce of respect."  
  
"Yeah well I've never manipulated her either."  
  
"Oh I get this, you still like her don't you?" Dawson teased.  
  
"No," he lied, "it was just a splurge of the moment thing, and any romantic feelings I possibly may have mustered are fleeting fast."  
  
"So what happened exactly?"  
  
"Well, uh," Pacey's eyes shifted around the room as he mumbled, "I kissed her."  
  
"And."  
  
"She didn't kiss me back," he let out with a shrug. "Seems she's interested in some one else."  
  
"Oh," Dawson's expression melted, as he finally understood. "Well you guys have been spending a lot of time together this week."  
  
"Yeah," Pacey nodded, "it's called a school oriented work session."  
  
Dawson looked away for a moment thinking, "I wanna be with Jen, Pace. I wanna let this relationship run its course."  
  
Pacey's face lit up, "That's great man, congratulations."  
  
"I just need a favor."  
  
"Okay," he answered curiously, "shoot."  
  
"Joey's going to be coming over tonight, because it's Saturday movie night."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no," Pacey shook his head waving his hands frantically.  
  
"Hear me out Pace," Dawson said raising his voice over Pacey's. "She was upset when Jen and I got together the first time, and I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"And you're asking me too." he trailed off.  
  
"Could you talk to her?"  
  
~*~  
  
Joey worked her way up the ladder that led to Dawson's house. Amazingly Special she smiled smoothing out her hair. Amazingly Special she straightened out the shirt she was wearing, one in the back of her closet that she would only wear as a joke, a Jen type shirt. Amazingly Special licking her lips she could taste the bit of Very Berry Bessie had applied on the way there. Amazingly Special climbing through the window she smiled. "Hey there-."  
  
"Hey there sunshine," Pacey said from the bed, his head propped up against the headboard as he flipped through a magazine.  
  
"Where's Dawson? This is his house and his room and Saturday night." Joey asked confused not moving from her spot.  
  
Pacey let out a sigh, "He's not coming."  
  
Joey bit back her lip her eyes on fire, "Okay Pace, I let you get away with the whole kiss thing last week, and then the whole touching thing but now, now you're just crossing over into stalking levels."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Potter." He threw up his arms in defeat; "I am nothing but the messenger."  
  
"Messenger to tell me Dawson wasn't home tonight? What is this Shakespearean times? Has he heard of a telephone?" She chuckled nervously swinging her arms. "So I guess I'll leave you to whatever you were doing and just go home." She turned to climb out the window when Pacey's voice caught her.  
  
"He's with Jen," slowly turning on her heals she stared at him in confusion. "Dawson and Jen they're together right now. She talked with him earlier today."  
  
"Oh," Joey said licking off the remnants of color off her lips.  
  
"Look I know you thought you had something and he didn't deny any feelings for you it's just he wanted to tie up loose ends with her."  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest she shook her head biting back the tears that threatened to fall, "Oh don't act like you care Pacey! You must be happy seeing as you love to see me miserable and all. In fact you probably got all bitter because I didn't kiss you back, so you decided perfect revenge would be to push Jen back to Dawson."  
  
"I had nothing to do with it," Pacey replied taking a deep breath.  
  
"Well if not that you certainly gave Dawson a piece of your mind when he asked for you opinion."  
  
"Joey, your upset I understand that," he said calmly getting off of the bed. "He doesn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me? How is he hurting me? The fact that he gets back together with his ex-girlfriend shouldn't hurt," she replied sobbing more openly. "It shouldn't bother his platonic female friend whom he claims he cares about. But it does, and I hate that."  
  
Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he pulled her against his chest and into a hug, "You're allowed to hurt as much as you want Jo, and I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Stop being nice to me," Joey protested weakly as she gave him a light push.  
  
"He cares about you more then he could ever realize." Pacey continued resting his chin on her head.  
  
"I should have known this was going to happen," she mumbled into his chest. "He always ditches me for Jen, like at that beach party a few weeks ago; he went off to get me a drink and then left me there to go with Jen." She said bitterly.  
  
"But he saved you from that guy remember?" He offered.  
  
Joey stopped furrowing her brows as she pushed back from him a bit, her eyes meeting his. She ran her hands up to his neck and ran them back to where they had rested before, "No." She whispered running her hand back up with a trail of fire to his cheek cupping it softly, "It was you." Her eyes were soft, still glazed by the tears that had fallen as she searched his. "I gave Dawson credit for it but it was you. You knew I was out of it and you followed me and then protected me from that jackass, Warren."  
  
Pacey took a step back, his calves hitting the edge of the bed. "Well I would have gotten my head chopped off by someone if I didn't," he responded his voice cracking as she continued towards him.  
  
Her breath was hot against his mouth as she rubbed her nose against his, "You see me as more then 'Little Joey Potter'."  
  
His lips brushed over hers as he entwined his fingers through her hair. "Jo, you're going to have to stop this now because I have an amazing lack of self control."  
  
She pushed him down onto Dawson's bed climbing on top of him resting on his stomach. "And last week when we were changing outside of the truck, I know you were watching me."  
  
"Yeah about that, that was wrong and childish of me," he said squirming slightly under her warmth.  
  
Reaching under the hem of her shirt she leaned over whispering, "I thought maybe you wanted a better look."  
  
Pacey's eyes widened in shock as he began to shake his head. "Joey, no, stop," he told her his voice cracking as he stopped her hands.  
  
"What's wrong Pacey?" She asked innocently yet seductively, "You don't want me?"  
  
"Oh God no," Pacey replied painfully his head falling back into the bed. He was breathing heavily now as he tried to sit up. "If I were to ever sleep with you, Jo, it wouldn't be because I could." He paused holding himself up on an elbow his other going through her hair, "It would be because it was right, and this, this isn't right." He sighed as his crystal eyes bore into hers, "This is about hurting Dawson, whether to make him jealous or to help you get over him, it's not for the right reasons. Doing it on Dawson's bed with his best friend isn't going to take away the pain."  
  
"God Pace," Joey said covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I am so sorry," she avoided eye contact as she stumbled off of him. "I really don't know what came over me," she paced back and forth on the floor in front of him and held a hand over her forehead. "It was wrong and stupid and oh God, excruciatingly embarrassing."  
  
Pacey sat up shaking his head nervously as he placed a pillow over his lap, "It's okay," he chuckled nervously rocking a bit, "I'm not in the most compromising of positions."  
  
She glared at him for a moment, "Why do you have to be so nice about it?" She pouted, "Why can't you just be an ass so I could hate you again?"  
  
A grin crept across his lips, she doesn't hate me he thought. "Well I'd give you a hug," he shrugged, "but I don't want you to jump me again or anything." Joey rolled her eyes laughing at him sarcastically. "Better?" He asked raising a brow.  
  
Pursing her lips she nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Scooting onto the bed he put the pillow back against the headboard resting against it. He then patted space next to him nudging towards it, "Come here, Potter."  
  
"I thought we agreed to no sex on Dawson's bed," she said scooting next to him.  
  
"Who said anything about sex? I always wondered what was so great about sleeping on this bed next to you for eight years."  
  
"Well," Joey began resting her head on his shoulder. "I usually roll to the other side of the bed while Dawson hogs about 70% of it."  
  
"That's because he was probably hoping you would accidentally roll on top of him." He said curving his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer. The ease they suddenly had was soothing and comfortable almost as if the last fifteen minutes hadn't existed.  
  
"I'm sorry for using you, Pace," she said adjusting her head nuzzling in his chest. He rubbed his thumb against her shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"As long as you're not using me in this moment right now, it was all worth it," he replied kissing the top of her head.  
  
She snuggled close to him taking in his scent. "And thanks for not being an asshole."  
  
"Anything for you darling, that's what friends are for," he waited a moment, her breath softening and hitting a rhythmic pace. "Goodnight Jo," he whispered by her ear.  
  
"Goodnight Pacey," she mumbled into his chest. At that moment she found herself confused, and surprised, and- attracted. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the positive feedback for not only this story but all the other stories I've written, it really is great to hear that you all enjoy my writing. My apologies for the lack of Jen, it's just every time I type her name I accidentally write Hen, but just so you know she's an awesome character mainly from season 3 on but that's besides the point. Also please excuse my mullet convo it's just that I've always wanted to write one and Pacey's Julius Caesar cut from season one inspired me to do so.  
  
The curtains by the window danced in the wind brushing off the creek. Pacey rustled in his light slumber eased by the warmth draped over his chest. Rolling her over gently he sat up squinting at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him. "1:30," he said to himself his voice still groggy. Scanning the dimly lit room he saw no sign of Dawson Leery until a dark profile appeared in the window.  
  
Stumbling through the frame and hitting the floor with a thud, the blonde scrambled to regain his composure. "You dog," Pacey said shaking his head a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Nothing happened," Dawson replied lowering his voice to a whisper. "We just had a nice night on the beach discussing how we could make a sturdier foundation for our relationship."  
  
"You are a far greater man then I could ever be," Pacey responded bowing his head.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" He questioned patting down his clothes.  
  
"Well you asked me to baby sit," he gestured towards the sleeping lump, "and I had her in bed by ten. My rate is $10.50 an hour so you owe me.well.somewhere over the 50 dollar range."  
  
"Funny Pacey, funny."  
  
"Wait did you not want her staying her tonight?"  
  
"No, I figured my girlfriend whom I'm on icy water with right now would love it if my best female friend was sleeping in my bed with me," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well good then, because I really should get going," Pacey said heading towards the window.  
  
"Pacey."  
  
"Fine, I'll take her with me," he said lunging towards the bed and scooping Joey in his arms.  
  
"How exactly are you going to get her down the ladder?"  
  
"I'm gonna back my truck right below your window and just sort of roll her off hoping that I was a good judge of the positioning of the truck and what not. I'm sure the thud won't be too loud." Pacey reasoned still holding Joey as he demonstrated a throwing motion.  
  
"Do that and you're dead, Witter," Joey mumbled through her light sleep.  
  
"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens, and I didn't even have to give her a kiss."  
  
Stretching slightly Joey wiped the sleep from her eyes, "Could you put me down."  
  
"As you wish," he said dropping his arms to his side as she hit the floor.  
  
"Pacey Witter friend to women," she mumbled climbing to her feet.  
  
Offering a hand Pacey pulled Joey up the rest of the way before swinging her over his shoulder, "C'mon Potter, time to go home."  
  
"Pacey," she fought, "I can climb a ladder by myself."  
  
"Night, Dawson," Pacey said through an annoyed smile.  
  
"Night, Pacey," Dawson said through confused brows, "night, Joey."  
  
Joey gave him a dry look as Pacey climbed through the window carrying her with him, "Night." She mumbled as her head hit the frame, "Ow! Pacey!"  
  
Letting out a sigh Dawson flopped onto his bed running his hands through his hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Sliding into a stool at the Icehouse bar, Pacey grinned from ear to ear. "What's up with you?" Joey asked organizing some of the dishes, "Find that Road to Elderoado action figure in your cereal?"  
  
"Not yet but you'll be the first person I tell when I do," Pacey responded sarcastically.  
  
"What can I get ya?"  
  
"Brewskie," he answered as she picked up a glass.  
  
"Cola it is," she answered flatly.  
  
"I just saw some dude with a mullet."  
  
"What is there a country western concert in town or something?" She asked placing the glass in front of him.  
  
"Must be, that or a family down from Provincetown."  
  
"The mullet is such a, a ballsy move don't you think," Joey asked deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what a person would ask while at a hair dresser."  
  
"Well," Joey began wiping down the counter. "Much like you ask them to cut it like Caesar, they probably ask for a Michael Bolton."  
  
"Hey," Pacey protested, "this is not Caesar, it's clearly George Clooney."  
  
"Yeah and Clooney clearly sports a Julius Caesar style," Joey insisted.  
  
"Well I always thought a mullet man would ask them to cut it all short but start from the front. Then right before they got to the back they look down at their watch scream 'I forgot the kids' throw down some green and then run out of the barber's before they could get a word in."  
  
"Well you're clearly insane," Joey replied patting him on the head.  
  
"That reminds me," he said placing a pile of papers onto the counter. "I have finished my portion of the snail erotica extra credit assignment."  
  
"This isn't due for another week," Joey leafed through the pages scanning over them. "It's really good."  
  
"I can do a lot when properly motivated."  
  
"Of course, most of the questions were about sex." She said bopping herself in the head in realization.  
  
Waving an accusing finger he shook his head in disbelief, "You think you have me all figured out now don't you?"  
  
She leaned over the counter towards him, "I don't think, I know."  
  
The door swung open as Dawson walked in taking a seat on a stool next to Pacey, "I was just going," Pacey said tousling Dawson's blonde locks. "Jo, all you need to do is make a pretty little cover for our report and my days as the moron's leader will expire."  
  
"GPA isn't the only criteria for that position, Witter," she called after him as he slipped through the door.  
  
Dawson shook his head in disbelief. "I'll never understand you two," he said toying with the glass Pacey had left.  
  
"There's little to nothing to understand," Joey replied flatly snatching the glass from Dawson's grasp and dumping the contents.  
  
"No really, a week ago Pacey's begging me to let him pursue a relationship with you and now you're back to being bantering buddies." He said tracing a pattern on the counter from the condensation ring.  
  
"Pacey Witter asked you if he could pursue a relationship with me?" She asked raising an endearing brow.  
  
"Yeah at the carnival, he said he stopped hating you and that he maybe liked you and then asked me if it was okay if he acted upon it."  
  
"He asked you?" Joey repeated her cheeks beginning to blush.  
  
"Yeah, but he claims the feelings to be fleeting. Well I guess that parts obvious seeing as nothings changed between you two."  
  
Joey nodded blankly; usually she would find some guy asking for permission to kiss her rather cheesy and demeaning but she only found herself spellbound. "Well he obviously has a short attention span."  
  
After an awkward pause Dawson looked up at Joey locking eyes, "Things are okay between us right?"  
  
She searched his eyes for a moment, "Yeah why wouldn't they?"  
  
"Because of the whole Jen thing," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"No, I'm fine with it," she said casually the statement carrying less bravado then she thought it would.  
  
"Okay, good," he nodded a few times, "because I would hate things to get weird between us."  
  
"Never," Joey answered shaking her head her eyes drawn towards the door.  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang as the sound of students voices echoed throughout the halls. Jen gathered her books off her desk and headed into the hall. "Jen, Jen," she heard called out behind her.  
  
Joey fell in step next to her tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi, Jen, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Joey Potter seeking me out to converse, is there a full moon tonight?" Jen teased dodging past an open locker.  
  
"I've been thinking about this whole friend thing that you've been trying to get going between you and me and I've decided that right now I'm going to cash in my rain check."  
  
"And what's with this sudden revelation," she asked now genuinely intrigued.  
  
"Well it's guy trouble," she explained timidly. "And I realized that Dawson and Pacey aren't very good with the whole girl talk thing," Joey reasoned still trying to work around her discomfort.  
  
Falling into the lunch line, Jen leaned against the counter, "Look Joey, if this is about me and Dawson-."  
  
"No, no," Joey cut in. "I know I've been giving you a hard time ever since you came into town a few months ago and swept Dawson off of his feet." She flinched at the bitter tone that tinged her voice. Jen rolled her eyes annoyed that her attempts to befriend Joey had once again faltered. "See there's this guy," she explained.  
  
"Okay, this guy," she repeated her tone light, "does he have a name?"  
  
"Can we just keep him nameless?"  
  
"Alright fine, this guy, does this involve another one of those misconstrued sex scandals? Because I was thinking about the last one, and I've come up with some new ideas in case if ever happens again involving two and a half inches and a three way gone wrong."  
  
Joey released a chuckle, "No, but I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, back to this guy," she continued fighting back a smile. "A few weeks ago he kissed me but I didn't kiss him back."  
  
Sliding along the lunch line Jen picked through the selection, "And do you regret this?"  
  
Joey let out a sigh, "Well, yeah. Not at first but now, yeah."  
  
"Have you had any interaction since?"  
  
Her cheeks flushed as she focused down on her tray, "Yeah, he tried to kiss me again."  
  
"So we can correctly come to the conclusion that 'this guy' has feelings for you." Jen and Joey sat down into an empty table. "And very persistent."  
  
"Well there was also cuddling," Joey explained chewing her lip to fight back the embarrassment.  
  
"So we can assume you have feelings for this guy too," she said matter of factly. "So what's the problem?"  
  
She cringed, "It's just that 'this guy' is 'this guy." She emphasized in frustration.  
  
"Is 'this guy' someone who never seemed appealing to you before?"  
  
"Exactly," she exclaimed trying to conceal Pacey's identity.  
  
"But he's suddenly proving you wrong in so many aspects that you had judged him on."  
  
"Yeah," Joey nodded along.  
  
Jen's mouth twisted into a knowing smile, "So does Pacey know that you feel the same way?"  
  
Joey sat up in attention, "Pacey, what makes you think it's Pacey?"  
  
"Well there was my conformation."  
  
Burying her face into her hands she glanced at Jen through her fingers, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
She nodded taking a sip from her drink, "So when did you realize this?"  
  
"Dawson told me that Pacey asked him if it was okay if he acted on his feelings towards me," Joey said dryly trying to hide the bits of excitement lacing through her voice.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet," Jen said through soft eyes. "Despite the whole idea of you being a possession of Dawson that needs to be granted access to."  
  
"I know, and it's so unlike Pacey! He's one of those act first think later kind of guys and I've always been able to see through his whole act but now that he's attempting it on me." she trailed off.  
  
"You find it irresistible," Jen finished.  
  
Slumping her head into her hands Joey whined, "I'm a lost cause."  
  
Jen leaned over the table resting on her elbows; "Well then do something about it."  
  
Joey looked up at Jen then back at her tray. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Pacey, the feel of his lips against hers, his soft touch on her legs, the pointless yet necessary banter, his warm protective embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
Lying across the bed he leaned against the headboard, with Jen in his arm Dawson snuffed at the screen, "I refuse to believe that would ever happen in real life."  
  
"That's the magic of cinema, Dawson; you get to live in the fantasy world for 90+ minutes."  
  
"Well why can't they just have a movie that realistically captures life and its trials and tribulations?"  
  
"Because that would be boring," Jen said snuggling closer to him, "Just watch the movie, sweetie."  
  
Sighing Dawson focused his eyes back on the movie. He forgot why exactly he had suggested a movie night with Jen; it simply wasn't the same as with Joey. He missed over analyzing every aspect of each scene, the witty sarcastic comments Joey would have on behalf of his. Each time he tried to strike up a debate with Jen she would quickly dismiss it before returning her attention back to the screen. Dawson suddenly realized that he missed Joey, her smile, her giggle, everything.  
  
~*~  
  
Responding to the tap on her shoulder Joey turned her head glancing at the smiling face behind her. Rolling her eyes a smile escaped her own lips; "You really have to work on that dorky smile thing you have going on there." She said as she continued to scrub a plate.  
  
"I just have some really good news," Pacey said leaning against the sink across from them.  
  
"What did you see a women with a beehive this time?" Joey teased as he handed her another plate.  
  
"No, I just got the results from our extra-credit extravaganza."  
  
"What's the verdict?"  
  
"Looks like you'll be seeing me a lot over the summer," he explained slipping the report onto the counter.  
  
Wiping her hands against her apron she scanned through it, "I've got my perfect hundred," she said smugly as she continued to read, "and you are the proud owner of a 76," she paused, "not bad my friend."  
  
"I fully agree a C+ is one of the best grades I've ever received."  
  
Throwing her apron aside she gave him a playful hit, "See I told you that you could do better."  
  
He glanced down at her hand, which lingered on his arm as his eyes met hers. Being drawn into the electrifying gaze she shifted closer in front of him, her hand gently stroking his bicep. "Pacey," she breathed, "I want to kiss you." His eyes widened in surprise but then softened by the graveness of her statement. She licked her lips, "And it's not to make Dawson jealous, or to get over him, or anything like that." Her breath was now hot against his cheek, her damp lips made contact with his warm skin as she whispered, "This is for always taking care of me." Her nose traced across his, as she moved to his other cheek placing a kiss on it, "This is for understanding me." Tilting her head up she placed a soft kiss on his forehead; "This is for stopping me from making a huge mistake." Her lips brushed down his face and fell upon the side of his neck planting a light kiss, "This is for thinking about others before yourself," she whispered thinking about what Dawson had said to her about the night of the carnival. Moving to the other side of his neck she placed another kiss, "This is for the way you look at me."  
  
He rolled his eyes back in pleasure as her lips traveled over his face; his arms ran up and down her sides before resting on her hips. Their eyes met again, his dark with desire; she devoured his gaze any confusion that boiled in hers earlier now gone as she stroked his cheek. "And this Pacey," she said brushing her lips over his, "is for kissing me." Tangling her fingers between the short hair of his neck she covered his lips with hers sucking on his bottom lip before pulling apart. He leaned in and kissed her again his tongue darting out to part her lips allowing him further access. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer his hands running up her back surrendering in his need to touch her. He released a soft groan as his tongue explored her mouth studying every curve and crevice finding which spots gave the best reaction.  
  
Finally releasing her he rested his forehead against hers, "I've been waiting for you to do that for weeks now." He panted kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
She shrugged, "I can be a little slow at times."  
  
Grasping her hand in his he dragged her out of the kitchen, "C'mon milady, throw together some grub and come with me."  
  
"I can't Pacey, I have to work."  
  
He gestured throughout the restaurant, "Look it's dead here and Bess isn't around so she can just kill you later."  
  
"I adore your compassion," she said dryly.  
  
Grabbing a paper bag he began to pack food into Styrofoam carry out containers. "I warned you, I'm very persistent when properly motivated." Taking her hand again he pulled her after him, "Now come on I'm taking you out."  
  
Finally giving in Joey climbed into the truck folding her arms across her chest, "If you take me to the ruins, by God I will slug you. I can do serious damage, remember Grant?"  
  
Pursing his lips together he nodded, "Okay, I think I can quickly muster up another location."  
  
~*~  
  
Stretching out across the blanket she felt the warm sun beat against her body. It was surprisingly warm for this time of fall but she didn't complain. Propping herself on her elbows Joey raised a brow, "Pacey have you washed this since it's last use?"  
  
Pacey lay next to her on his side resting his head against his hand. He bent over smelling the remnants of salt left from its most recent purpose. "That would be a no," he grinned looking back up at her, "but this was your towel so you don't have to worry about touching the icky parts," he teased.  
  
"Way to ruin the moment," she snarled giving him a dirty look.  
  
He rolled partially on top of her holding up his weight with his arms and rubbing noses with her, "Oh like talking about dirty laundry was setting up a romantic mood."  
  
"Well it was just a comparison to you, you know since you're so gross and dirty and stuff."  
  
He smiled lowering his voice to a husky whisper, "Shut up and kiss me."  
  
She shook her head, "Just because I kiss you once, you think you can demand me to cater to your every desire?"  
  
He chuckled, "Well that was the idea yeah."  
  
"You're so cute when you're delusional," She joked rubbing her forehead against his.  
  
Curling out his lower lip he whimpered, "Come on, just a little smooch."  
  
"Our stubborn personalities simply clash to often," she explained, "I think it's time we part ways."  
  
"You're right," he nodded, "we had a great 10 minutes." Letting out a hysterical giggle her lips finally met his again. He smiled against them while mumbling, "Hey, I believe this goes against the rules of breaking up."  
  
Pulling away she hit him playfully, "Witter, shut up and kiss me."  
  
~*~  
  
He suddenly felt alone sitting on the bench in front of his house. Everyone in his life was still there, still in the same positions that they had been before, but a balance had shifted. Dawson tangled his fingers through his hair in frustration. He had what he thought he wanted but it wasn't enough. He needed her again; he needed her by his side, comforting him when things went wrong.  
  
Jen sank down next to Dawson on the bench her smile warm as she took his hand in his, "Hey there," she greeted cheerfully.  
  
Meeting her eyes she saw the regret and fears lingering beneath his pointed gaze. Shaking his head he removed her hand from his, "I can't do this anymore."  
  
~*~  
  
His grin could not be erased as he watched her figure disappear through the doorway before making his way back to the truck. She kissed him; Josephine Lillian Potter placed her lips upon his in a completely voluntary motion. And she had not only done it once, but several times with much enjoyment.  
  
Sinking further into the seat he finally pulled out of her lawn a dazed expression still dancing across his face. Letting his tongue drag along his lips the taste of her was still fresh and sweet.  
  
He passed a slumped figure by the dock, his long blond locks that blew in the wind allowed him to classify the stranger immediately as Dawson Leery. Pulling over the truck he approached him with furrowed brows. "Hey D, what'cha doing?" he asked as Dawson acknowledged his presence.  
  
"I was just thinking actually, well more like contemplating my choices," he said kicking lightly against his row boat that floated mere inches away in the grassy creek. "I was half way to somewhere about to say what may be the most important thing I've ever said and I just couldn't make it all the way."  
  
Pacey took a seat next to him, pulling his knees against his chest. "What exactly is this life altering decision?"  
  
"I broke up with Jen," Dawson said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dawson looked out across the creek the sea breeze strong in the autumn wind as he chuckled to himself; "I finally realized something."  
  
Pacey twirled a piece of sea grass through his fingers a somber expression crossing his face as he realized what epiphany Dawson had reached, where he was heading, and what he was going to say. "I'm in love with Joey," Dawson finally spoke.  
  
Pacey flinched biting back his lower lip, "Joey, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been so caught up with making Jen the perfect person for me that I couldn't see what was right in front of me."  
  
A sting hit Pacey's eyes and he blamed it upon the salt in the water but he knew it was because he lost her, "That's great, man," he mumbled patting on Dawson's leg. He stood gaze towards the ground as he made his way back to his truck, the sudden twisting in his stomach causing him to limp.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey ran to the door the persistent knocking nearly waking her sleeping nephew as she swung it open, "Dawson, hey," she greeted.  
  
"Hey, Jo," he whispered knowing of the infant, "can we talk?"  
  
Knitting her brows together she nodded following him out onto the porch, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Um," he began focusing on his hands, "Jen and I, we broke up."  
  
Silence fell between them as she read the expression across his face, "Is this where I console you or is there a point to this?"  
  
"Well yeah, the main reason that we broke up kind of had to do with you. I mean I really like Jen, she's beautiful, she's kind, she's great it's just that I realized that maybe she's not great for me, because I couldn't deal with her past I couldn't deal with parts of her present. It just seems that I'm trying to change her to make her better for me, to make her the epitome of my dream girl." Dawson rambled his pace fast and nervous as he searched Joey's eyes for a reaction.  
  
Joey listened to his words carefully her thoughts drifting between Dawson and Pacey as she understood why he was here, "Is there a point to this diatribe?"  
  
"You, Joey," he exclaimed, "you are my dream girl, the one I want Jen to become and I've been ignoring the feelings I've been having for you and dismissing all your signs of having feelings for me. But I'm done with that, I'm done hiding from this. I love you Joey."  
  
Registering the ordeal Joey froze her eyes drifting over every inch of her porch. She got what she wanted, Dawson wanted her, but she had Pacey, Pacey wanted her too. Closing her eyes she felt the milky tears threatening below her lashes, "I kissed Pacey," she finally said.  
  
"I know, I know, Pacey told me it's okay he said that you didn't kiss him back," Dawson reasoned with her.  
  
"No, I kissed him today, at the Icehouse," she explained her eyes glossy.  
  
Fear struck Dawson as he shook his head, "That's fine, it was one kiss what could it possibly mean? Right?" He pleaded.  
  
"But that wasn't it Dawson, I kissed him again, he took me on a picnic and I kissed him," she licked her lips as Dawson tried to intervene, "And then in his truck during all the red lights, I kissed him, and on the lawn before we got out of the truck I kissed him again, and before I walked inside I kissed him again."  
  
He shook his head in denial as he backed away slightly his eyes clouding over, "But Jo, I thought.you said.How?" He stuttered, "How can two people who hate each other as passionately as you two do, who couldn't even muster up a simple kiss for a movie because the disgust was too extreme, just start running around town with public displays of affection?"  
  
Biting back her lip she shrugged, "I don't know, it just happened."  
  
"Joey I love you and if you love me as much as I do we can work through this. I want to be with you," he said walking back towards her as he stared down into her eyes filled with confusion.  
  
~*~  
  
He sat alone on the dock staring at his hands; the cool fall breeze didn't make him flinch even though he sat in a thin shirt and jeans. The water was his calm, whenever he was lost or afraid he could always sit by the water and loose himself in it. He had been so stupid trying to interfere between a relationship that was so complicated, between one that hadn't yet existed. But he knew that any moment now Joey would sit down next to him stare at the mellow waves her lower lip within, hidden beneath her teeth. She would start simple conversation before breaking the news that he had been a mistake and she had gotten what she was looking for.  
  
He couldn't explain exactly what he was feeling. It was a mistake he made too often; he fell too hard too fast. He thought he would have learned after Tamara had left town, the fact that she let him fall for him so quickly before breaking his heart. But with Joey it was different, not only was she within the same age bracket but he knew her. He knew what made her laugh, what made her cry she was the one female he knew inside and out. He should have known that he could never have her, never break her away yet he had fallen anyway. And now being in love with her would wreck his friendship with her forever.  
  
"Hey," her soft voice carried through the misty breeze.  
  
"Hey," he grunted not looking away from his hands.  
  
"It's beautiful out today, the sunset and all," she nudged her head off towards the open harbor as she sunk down next to him resting her knees against her chest.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled softly, painfully.  
  
"One day, I just want to sail away on the open waters," she let her head fall back as she felt the salty wind dance in her hair. "You can come with me if you want," she nudged his shoulder playfully; "I mean I know little about sailboats, I'll need a deckhand."  
  
Fighting the urge to believe her he nodded solemnly, "Someday."  
  
Unable to read his expression she returned her gaze back to the water, "Dawson and Jen broke up."  
  
He smiled bitterly his prediction coming true; "I've heard that actually."  
  
Biting down on her lower lip again she slid a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah he told me, just a few hours ago."  
  
"Any other new revelations you care to share?" Pacey asked flatly swinging his dangled legs against the docks.  
  
She dropped her head whispering as faintly as possible, "He told me he loved me."  
  
A thousand knives penetrated his aching heart as he nodded realization creeping over him. "Well that's what you've wanted all along," finally looking at her he offered her a smile that never reached his eyes, "congratulations."  
  
"Yeah," she trailed off still not finding the right words.  
  
"So what are you together now?" He asked as dryly as possible trying to hide any emotions.  
  
She gulped back the sudden lump in her throat, her voice unsure and shaky, "I don't know."  
  
His voice turned cold his eyes matching his tone as he continued; "Well it's not like there was ever a choice, you two were meant to be together right?"  
  
Closing her eyes she felt the milky tears forming at the brim of her eyes. His sudden tone displaying a side of him she rarely experienced. "It should be easy shouldn't it?" She nodded along taking in a deep breath of air. "I mean I've planned this day since I bought my first training bra."  
  
Furrowing his brow he gave her a questioning look, "Then why are you here?"  
  
"Pacey," she began wiping the escaping tears. "When I thought of Dawson I used to see holding hands walking down the street pointing out the new dopey fashion styles. I saw him and me rowing in his boat on the creek under the stars. I saw sharing secret kisses in the dark corners of school. I saw sitting in his lap watching movies his arms wrapped around me."  
  
"How is this supposed to help?" He asked the hurt lacing through his words.  
  
She locked eyes with his her gray orbs shiny with tears as she shook her head, "I don't see it anymore."  
  
Bowing his head he reached for her hand entwining his fingers with hers, "What do you see with me?" He asked his voice breaking slightly.  
  
Locking eyes with him she searched his deep blue oceans searching for the answers he wanted to hear. Sniffling back the escaping tears she offered him a half smile, "Everything."  
  
He couldn't fight the smile that danced across his lips her words ringing through his ears. "Where does that leave us now?" He asked his voice light with excitement as the ecstasy surged through his veins.  
  
Removing her hand from his she reached over cupping his cheek. Leaning over she whispered against his lips, "Right here." She mumbled before kissing him. 


End file.
